Return of the Humans
by ShadowBlitz
Summary: Life in Equestria was nice and easy till a prophecy starts to unfold. When an ancient Evil awakens so must an ancient peacekeeper. T for now Ill update regularly unless something comes up.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Blitz here and I have another story but this one won't suck, and I am sorry about the other 2 But at that time I didn't have an editor but I do now so problems solved.

I do **NOT** Own MLP in anyway

_Prologue_

_Equestria 2000 years before Apocalypse/ Compound wide Cryo sleep_

_Still known as Earth_

Thoughts raced through my head as I ran through the Military camp I once called the war with the Centurions over I had to leave. The compound sirens started going off and I ran faster hoping to get out with the things I had gained from stealing out of the armory but 100 pounds of weapons and equal that in armor is quite hard to run in._ If I don't get out Ill be put in sleep._ I couldn't risk that. Stealing from the base automatically made you top priority and people who steal are killed but being the best soldier in the base means I get put in Cryo till I am needed.

I was almost to door out when all of the lights went out and the door sealed shut." Put the weapons down Reaper." I heard from behind me. Yes my name is Reaper, well nickname." Put them down and we won't have to detain you harmfully." Said a different voice from beside me. I threw down the guns and put my hands behind my head. I was shot in the leg. I could tell it was a tranqualizer round and I fell to the ground passed out. I was taken to a Cryo Chamber and put to sleep for, a very unknowingly, 9000 years.

_End of Prologue_

**So What did you think? Please leave reviews so I know what to make better. Also I will need a couple OCs, Human and MLP oriented, for later Chapters. See You next time. **


	2. Part 1

_Chapter 1_

_Crystal Castle_

_5 minutes after Twilight went through the Portal Mirror_

Celestia stood silently as she began her wait along with the others. She pondered what could happen in this other world and what could happen in her's. _What could happen while she is away. What if a prophecy could ensue. _She realized at that moment that a prophecy had already begun. Begining with her sending her student away. _When the planet's great protectors are one less, An ancient Evil will awaken and infest. The only hope is the help of once great protectors, The Humans. They are the only beings capable of besting these foes and have done so before. when a great leader is at risk the Humans will come back and save the planet as they have before. _She grew a worried frown at what was about to happen and braced herself for the inevitable. Screams were heard down the hall from the room the Princesses and the girls were in. Flash and the other guard in the room got in front of the princesses and girls. A creature walked in. It stood at the height of Celestia and was wearing metallic black armor this Electric shocks going around it.

It spoke." Are you the Ruler of This land." Celestia nodded. " What do you want and why are you here."

It laughed." I want this land and _the world _." It drew a weapon from it's back and aimed it at the ponies." You will die along with the rest of the populace." It said as the weapon started to glow blue. All of the sudden a crashing sound was heard and an object came down through the roof of the room and stuck in the floor. A hissing sound was heard then the sound of a lock unlocking and the object opened to reveal another creature that looked like the first. The second creature looked at the ponies then at the other creature.

"How many times do I have to kill you for you to die." The second creature spoke to the other creature.

**How did you like that? Dat Cliffhanger Doe. If you want to submit an Oc please if you want to have your Oc pair with another pony or Thing from MLP please don't pick Luna I already have part of the story planed out with my Oc and Her.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do **not** own MLP in any way

_Reaper's pov_

_Crystal Castle_

" How many times do I have to kill you for you to die." I said to the Centurion General Kynath.

" just the once but this time I won't give the chance as my decoys have." He said menacingly as he aimed at me.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it," Is that so because I have already won." The Plasma Submachine gun I was holding behind me was infront of me and unloaded in a matter of seconds. All that was left of the General was charred body parts, but he still spoke." My army will destroy you and the rest of your Human comrads."

" Is that a fact, You tried once, you failed once, and you will fail again." I discharged the Plasma SMG into his head killing him." and this time you won't be there to save them."

" you killed him." I turned around to see an 3 Alicorns charging magic, and 5 smaller ponies behind them. the larger Alicorn was the one who spoke." yes I did. now stay out of my way unless you want your entire planet turned to ash." They all flinched a little." did you just say turned to ash." Yes it has happened before to this very same planet, in a war that lasted 500 years. I was lead of all the soilders in that war and never lost a single one, and I don't plan on letting my home burn again." I turned and walked to the hallway until I heard more screams and ran to the end of the hallway/ Throne room to a balcony and just outside the city was an army 4 million strong. I was about to jump the balcony when magic took hold of me. I broke the magic hold by making my armor shields flare and I whirled around." Are you an idiot Your city is about to be destroyed and you stop the only thing capable of stopping it." The alicorn flinched at being called an idiot and backed off a little. I knew I needed back up so I called in support." HomeBase this is Reaper, send every thing we are gonna need it Dropping flare in air drop location area. send everyone keep special package until needed. Reaper out." I jumped the balcony and ran to just before the city edge and dropped 3 flares. I watched in the sky to see multiple dots get closer and closer to the ground then about 30 pods hit the ground and open up then 30 other humans with similar armor and weapons." Connect Comms." I yelled. After a bunch of comm checks I heard." AGDV's at your request." ( AGDV's are like futuristic AC-130's)

" Copy that unleash payload on all enemy targets, leave nothing alive."

"Copy that." I got a reply then thousands of explosions Rained in enemy lines. I thought that the barrage would of killed off most of them but more filled their space." Open Fire." I yelled as all of the units, air and ground, opened fire of the enemy army. We fired on the enemy target for ten minutes but nothing happened to the army." Special package requested." I said of the mic." Copy that Ionic imposion missile imbound get to minimal safe distance and cover your eyes." I turned and yelled." Everybody back to the castle. GO, GO, GO." All of the men under my comand ran back to the castle and the ponies that were on the Balcony still. I yelled up to the balcony." Get inside and behind something." They ran inside and I went farther in but to where I could still see the explosion. I saw the missle dive down to the Earth.

**Another Cliffhanger. SURPRISE. Well yeah I won't post for a couple days with easter and all with me going away so see you next time. R&amp;R.**


End file.
